


How to Survive Karasuno's Special Set-and-Spike Pair

by mysticstargirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Kagehina centric, M/M, Nothing serious though, On Hiatus, but cavity-inducing and long chapters to make up for it, cavity-inducing idiocy, cute volleyboyfriends, late ass updates, lots of fluff, parallel chapters, protective kageyama, stupid kageyama honestly, sweet and fluffy, there's like one teensy angsty moment planned, whole team occasionally, why did i even
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticstargirl/pseuds/mysticstargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The third and second years think it's a good idea to write down some ground rules on how to deal with their set-and-spike combi. Each chapter is a rule and the situation that occurred to make them write it down. Chapter 1: You do not, in any way, however indirectly, harm Hinata Shouyou. (Or you will have to face the wrath of Kageyama Tobio.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rule #1: You do not, in any way, however indirectly, for whatever reason, harm Hinata Shouyou (Or there will be hell to pay).

Rule #1: You do not, in any way, however indirectly, for whatever reason, harm Hinata Shouyou (Or there will be hell to pay).

It's after a particularly lousy practice match (Hinata just wasn't feeling so sunshine-y) and an equally wild morning (the righteous fury of Kageyama was actually really terrifying) when the first rule is formulated in the heads of one Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi. 

"Dumbass Hinata! You spike the damn ball when it comes to you, dumbass!" There's nothing particularly wrong with Kageyama Tobio. He's like that all the time. Honestly. 

The real problem here lies with Hinata Shouyou. 

The orange-head is slower today. Doesn't jump as high, doesn't move as fast. Kageyama Tobio notices, and it bothers the _fuck_ out of him.

Something is wrong. 

When practice is over and the boys go down to change, the 'king' setter sees the tiny spiker hang back a bit. Kageyama is changed first and out, and he waits for his boyfriend, despite their rather half-hearted bantering earlier.

When Hinata doesn't come out even after everyone's left, Kageyama decides he needs to go back and check on him, in case he passed out while changing. (It happened before, scared the hell out of Asahi-san, though it was mostly a good laugh afterwards.)

Hinata is in the changing room, just _beginning _to change. The setter doesn't mean to watch (no, he definitely does, but he's seen before so why does it matter?), but when the orange-head's shirt comes off, the blue-and-purple bruise on his back is all too clear against his pale skin.__

__Before Kageyama is fully aware of what he's doing, he finds himself grabbing the boy's wrist and spinning him around to glare at him._ _

__"Kageyama, what the hell!" Hinata shrieks, eyes wide, but the setter is practically alight with fury._ _

__"You had better explain to me where the hell you got that bruise and you had tell me quick." Kageyama growls._ _

__For a moment, Hinata feels a threat against the life of everyone he could name right now._ _

__"I tripped."_ _

__"Bullshit. Who was it? I'll kill them."_ _

__"No you won't. It's nothing."_ _

__"It may be nothing to you, Hinata, but it sure as hell is something to me."_ _

__There really is not beating this stubborn idiot._ _

__"Fine. Some guys from the the basketball team cornered me during lunch today."_ _

__The frightening aura around Kageyama darkens further._ _

__"I see."_ _

__"But it's okay, I'm fine. Look, I'll be able to practice tomorrow, okay? I'll hit all your tosses." He grinned and jumped to prove his point, but bit back a wince._ _

__Of course Kageyama had to notice _that _.___ _

____"It's not okay, dumbass. You--"_ _ _ _

____He lets out breath because he's never done this before, he doesn't know how to express how important this is._ _ _ _

____"You're... important... to me."_ _ _ _

____(Ugh, what an idiot)_ _ _ _

____Hinata stares as Kageyama's face gets redder, then grins. "Pfft--"_ _ _ _

____The setter's ears turn bright red and he glares angrily down at the spiker. "Don't laugh, idiot, I'm trying to be serious!"_ _ _ _

____"Ah, yes, sorry, sorry..." The boy wipes a tear and smiles up at his boyfriend. "You're important to me, too." He stands on his tiptoes and kisses his boyfriend's cheek._ _ _ _

____When he pulls back, the setter is completely red and can't meet his eyes and Hinata can't help but think that he is just so unbearably _cute. _____ _ _

______"C'mon let's go home." He smiled. "I'll put ice on it as soon as I get back, alright? No need to worry."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah."_ _ _ _ _ _

______\----------K-A-R-A-S-U-N-O----------_ _ _ _ _ _

______The next morning, Hinata is feeling much better after the ice._ _ _ _ _ _

______He meets his dumb (unbelivably adorable) boyfriend outside of his house and they head off to school._ _ _ _ _ _

______He decides not to bring up the setter's split lip and neither does Kageyama._ _ _ _ _ _

______\---------K-A-R-A-S-U-N-O----------_ _ _ _ _ _

______When they do arrive at school, the basketball team is huddled together, quite like a crowd of pigeons. They mill about nervously and glance over at Kageyama occasionally. "Uh, Kageyama?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hmm?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______They pause and Kageyama shoots the basketball team a look that Hinata deems the 'Icy Glower of Death'._ _ _ _ _ _

______They scatter to the winds._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What was that?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I have no idea."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kageyama looks oddly pleased with himself, and Hinata decides he's not complaining, either._ _ _ _ _ _

______\---------K-A-R-A-S-U-N-O--------_ _ _ _ _ _

______When the rest of the team hears the story later on, it brings on quite a plethora of reactions. One of them is to write down a list of guidelines on how to deal with this ridiculous pair of first years._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Let's hope that one day this list might keep a lot of people from making the mistake of touching Hinata." Sugawara smiles, and Asahi smiles back, albeit weakly so._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ay, what are we gonna do with these idiots." Daichi sighs, and Nishinoya picks up a pen, grinning brightly and scribbling on a sheet of paper._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Rule #1: You do not, in any way, however indirectly, for whatever reason, harm Hinata Shouyou."_ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Rule #2: You do not, in any way, however indirectly, for whatever reason, harm Kageyama Tobio (You think the little one's not scary, right? He's hella scary.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third and second years think it's a good idea to write down some ground rules on how to deal with their set-and-spike combi. Each chapter is a rule and the situation that occurred to make them write it down. Chapter 2: You do not, in any way, however indirectly, harm Kageyama Tobio. (Or you will have to face the small and vicious fury of Hinata Shouyou.)

Rule #2: You do not, however indirectly, for whatever reason, harm Kageyama Tobio (There's hell to pay for that one, too).

The second rule is added to the list after a lunch, a week after the first one is written.

"Aah! I forgot my lunchbox!" Hinata yells out loudly and suddenly, making people around him flinch. 

"Idiot, don't yell so loud! Go get your stupid lunchbox!" Kageyama (His boyfriend, Hinata thinks proudly, _his _boyfriend) hisses, and some girls walking by giggle at them.__

__"Okay, you go first! I'll be right after you!" He grins and the setter rolls his eyes. "No, I'll go with you. You'll probably get your lunchbox and then forget your head, dumbass."_ _

__So they turn and head back down the hall to Hinata's classroom._ _

__"I'll be right out!" The boy bounds into the room with his usual bouncy vigour, orange hair flopping._ _

__"What an idiot." The setter mumbles to himself, leaning against the wall beside the door._ _

__\---------K-A-R-A-S-U-N-O--------_ _

__It takes an uncommonly long time for Hinata to find his lunchbox (It was under his desk but got kicked to the other side of the room), and he skips to the door when he hears a voice._ _

__"You're the one they call 'King of the Court', aren't you?" A voice sneers outside._ _

__Oh _hell _no.___ _

____No one is calling his boyfriend that name again, not after he found out what it meant, fuck you very much._ _ _ _

____"I don't go by that name anymore." His voice is just above a whisper, but there's a frightening edge to it._ _ _ _

____"Oh? Is that so, your majesty?" A round of laughter (like it's funny or something, how _dare _they!).___ _ _ _

______Hinata slams open the door to his classroom, making the boys outside jump._ _ _ _ _ _

______Two guys are crowding in front of Kageyama, chins tilted up and hands shoved in their pockets, like dumb bullies from old movies._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey!" He snaps, glaring up at them._ _ _ _ _ _

______They appear rather bewildered at the little guy who just appeared out of nowhere._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Quit it with the 'King' this, and 'King' that! He isn't like that and it's none of your business!" He snarls, glaring up at them._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What the hell?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Now, one thing you must be aware of is that Hinata Shouyou can be plenty scary when he wants to be. His eyes go wide and you can _see _sparks as he talks, completely concentrated on his opponent with a look that sends shivers down their spine.___ _ _ _ _ _

________It takes them completely by surprise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Tch, let's go. I'm not even going to fight against this little squirt." One of them spits out, but they're in a hurry to leave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kageyama turns to stare at his boyfriend and he sees him seething with anger, growling after the two boys who've now turned tail and fled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hinata..." The boy perks up, almost like a puppy who suddenly had his attention captured. (HINATA IS A PUPPY NOTHING CAN CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I've got my lunchbox, so let's go now!" He smiles brightly and takes the setter's hand, dragging him down the empty hallways. "Hinata..." Kageyama starts again but the boy cuts him off, his voice filled with forced lightness. "And don't listen to what those dummies say, alright? I know you've definitely changed from junior high, and as long as _I _know, it doesn't matter, right? Since I'll always be there to hit your tosses!" He's getting fired up again but he doesn't care because Kageyama needs to understand this, but he doesn't know how to get it through to him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Hinata, you dumbass, listen to me!" Kageyama stops and Hinata gets jerked to a halt as well, and turns to scowl at the taller boy. "What--"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His words are cut short when the setter's lips meet his, one hand gently cradling his face and the other on his waist. It's sweet and sloppy and burns and freezes and as always, it's like their first kiss all over again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hinata really likes kissing Kageyama._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Listen to me, idiot." The dark haired boy mumbles when he pulls away, their foreheads still touching and his grey-blue eyes meeting Hinata's bright auburn ones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Thank you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And even though he is the one that initiated the kiss in the first place, he is redder than Hinata, and after he utters those two words he can't meet his eyes yet again. Hinata smiles before he hugs Kageyama, burying his face in his neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You're welcome, dummy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\----------K-A-R-A-S-U-N-O----------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And somehow word of this reaches the second and third years of Karasuno's volleyball team, and they gather another secret meeting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"They've gone and done it again." Daichi sighs, pulling out the sheet with the first rule on it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well, honestly, you can't expect anything less from them." Asahi comments, passing the sheet over to the libero. Sugawara chuckles lightly. "They _are _really cute though."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Nishinoya grins again, pulling out his pen and writing below rule #1:_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Rule #2: You do not, in any way, however indirectly, for whatever reason, harm Kageyama Tobio."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always did think that Kageyama could be defeated more verbally than physically. 
> 
> and yes, Tanaka will be making an appearance soon.
> 
> Second installment added :) Criticism appreciated. Thank you.


	3. Rule #3: You do not ever, under any circumstances, make fun of their relationship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third and second years think it's a good idea to write down some ground rules on how to deal with their set-and-spike combi. Each chapter is a rule and the situation that occurred to make them write it down. Chapter 3: You do not ever, under any circumstances, insult their relationship. (Yeah, they're scary separately, just imagine how terrifying they'd be together)

Rule #3: You do not, ever, under any circumstances, insult their relationship. (The combined rage of these two will not be fun. Believe me.)

The third rule makes an appearance a mere four days after the incident that they (as in, the second and third years) refer to as episode 2. 

"Kageyama!" The ball goes flying right into Hinata's hand as he brings it down, spiking it sharply down the court again. 

He grins in delight and turns to his boyfriend, who gives him a tiny smile in return. (It's not much but Hinata knows there's much more to it than one may think.)

"Are they even _trying _to hide it?" Ennoshita comments, smiling slightly. "If they are, it sure is pathetic." Nishinoya responds loudly, grinning.__

__They have a practice match today, and their special set-and-spike combi are doing a bit of extra practice. "Right, wanna go once more?" Hinata's grin is dazzling._ _

__Kageyama looks away, face red. "Y- Yeah. Don't make that stupid face, dumbass." He snaps, picking up another ball to toss. The spiker just pouts and gets ready to jump again._ _

__"Watching them is disgusting." Tsukishima comments idly. "You have character issues." Nishinoya responds dryly, and Sugawara laughs. "Guys, don't argue..."_ _

__"Say, Daichi, what's the team you said we were playing today?" The setter tries to change the subject._ _

__"Ah?" The captain stops glaring at the arguing pair to look at Sugawara. "That high school called Geishiko. Remember them? We played them last year."_ _

__"Oh, I remember." Asahi adds, nodding. "They were pretty good. Top 16 in the prefecture, right? I remember their first years being awful. The third years really had a challenge keeping them in line."_ _

__"Ah! Yeah!" The libero pops up beside the ace, speaking so loudly that the timid soul (timid soul is right) jumps. "Those kids were assholes. They moved up in the Prefecture after their third years graduated, though. Strange."_ _

__The pair pays them no mind, far too lost in practicing with each other._ _

__\----------K-A-R-A-S-U-N-O----------_ _

__"Hey, what's this?" A loud voice drawls at the door of their gym. "Didn't you say they were a strong team, captaaain~?" A tall boy with short, spiked hair stands in the doorway, arms crossed and a rather aggravating expression on his face._ _

__"Who the _hell _are you?" Tanaka and Nishinoya put on their 'intimidating face'. They are ignored.___ _

____"I-- They are, Jii." A quiet voice mumbles, but the boy ignores him. "They don't look like a big deal! Especially that tiny orange one!"_ _ _ _

_____Tiny orange one?! ____ _ _ _

______"Hey! Don't underestimate me, you know!" Hinata yells furiously, shaking his fist._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yeah, yeah, whatever, kid!" He laughs loudly, the rest of the team walking into the gym._ _ _ _ _ _

_______How rude. _Sugawara frowns.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ey! Who's the giant boy-man?" You can _see _the arrows piercing Asahi.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Looks like their first years are the same." Daichi mumbles, smiling that terrifying smile of his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"There're no third years to reel them in, though." Sugawara mutters, frowning. "Why aren't the current third years doing anything?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The mentioned boys won't meet anyone's eyes, biting their lips or kicking their feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"They're scared?" Nishinoya glares at the loud, mouthy kid, who simple grins._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\---------K-A-R-A-S-U-N-O----------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The entire first set is tense. Geishiko plays subtle and dirty._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They manage to cheat themselves the first set._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Time out!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Don't mind too much, guys. They play dirty, but we play well. If you're pissed, channel that into your volleyball. As Tanaka would put it," Daichi has that expression on his face that sends shivers down your spine. " _crush them. _"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"OSU!!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hinata." Kageyama hisses, making the orange-head glance over at him. The setter gestures him over, leaning his head close. "We're gonna try that new quick we practiced." The setter murmurs, and Hinata nods brightly, grinning, before giving the dark haired boy a peck on the lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Kageyama flushes an almost impossible shade of red and Tanaka mutters 'tomato' under his breath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hinata's eyes are sparkling when he returns to his place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"He has a stupid face! Like a dog!" The one they call 'Jii', #6, laughs loudly, making the boy blush and scowl at him. The others glance over at Kageyama and can see the flames surrounding him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"They're dead now for sure." Daichi grins darkly, and Tsukishima rolls his eyes. "Idiots."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As expected, the new quick startles the Geishiko team, and they take back the next two sets easily (the other team didn't work well under pressure, and also probably under Kageyama's glare that Hinata labeled the 'Fiery glare of death' [he's not super creative, as you can see])_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\----------K-A-R-A-S-U-N-O----------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Later on, the opposing team is in low spirits, as they are rather sore losers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I can't believe we lost to a team with some freak cock-suckers in it!" The red-headed second year yells at his team, who either look away or grimace at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Excuse you?" A voice yells indignantly from behind them. They spin to see the frightening quick duo standing behind them, with scary expressions on their faces._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They stand beside each other and both of them are glaring, and it's like fire and ice because they're cold and shivering and its like icy wind is blowing around them but it's burning too because one gaze is burning holes into their souls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You heard me! You fucking disgusting--"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The boy's cut off when Kageyama's fist connects with his jaw, a loud 'crack' resounding in the gym._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"How _dare _you." He snarls coldly, and it makes the boy shudder.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Hey, Kageyama!" Hinata yells, and the setter backs off, going to stand beside his boyfriend again. "You didn't have to punch him." The spiker pouts, but Kageyama only narrows his eyes at the asshole. "No, I think I had to." He responds coolly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Anything to add?" He asks, his cold gaze sweeping over the opposing team._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________No one meets his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The two return to their team, and Daichi begins smiling sweetly while talking to the setter, making him flinch slightly, and his boyfriend laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Geishiko watches the whole team, how they laugh and smile and talk, and for some reason, they've never felt so sorely defeated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________\----------K-A-R-A-S-U-N-O----------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You all know why we're here, right?" The captain of the Karasuno volleyball team sighs, a hand on his forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Yup." This time nobody even has to hand their libero a pen. He scrawls a 3 under the two rules on the paper, then writes out the third rule._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Rule #3: You do not, ever, under any circumstances, insult their relationship."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at all that unnecessary exposition *sighs* 
> 
> also i do apologize for the horrid homophobic language, i didn't really want to but it was part of the plot... :c
> 
> also, a bit less of the whole kageyama/hinata and just a teensy bit more of the loving karasuno family team dynamic, but it's something that i adored writing, and i hope you enjoyed reading it too. :)
> 
> whooaa so much positive feedback! and also eeEEH so sorry for the late update, guys D: for realsies.


	4. Rule #4: You do not flirt with Hinata Shouyou (Seriously, do not.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third and second years think it's a good idea to write down some ground rules on how to deal with their set-and-spike combi. Each chapter is a rule and the situation that occurred to make them write it down. Chapter 4: You do not flirt with Hinata Shouyou (It's a bit obvious, but some people just can't resist.)

Rule #4: You do not flirt with Hinata Shouyou (His boyfriend will roast you alive and it's not even funny)

The next episode begins on the Saturday after the game, when Hinata sneaks up on Kageyama while the setter practices in his backyard.

"Ka-ge-ya-..." The small middle blocker leaps onto his boyfriend from behind, wrapping his arms around his neck. "-MAA~!"

"Wha-" They both crash to the ground, Hinata grinning, sitting on Kageyama's back, and the taller boy glaring back at him. The green and red volleyball bounces off the house wall and rolls by them.

"Oi, dumbass! What was that?!" Hinata just giggles and leans over to press a kiss to his boyfriend's temple. "I missed you." 

"It's only been one day." Kageyama turns bright red and his ears are burning. "Dumbass." 

"Still~" 

"I'm here now, stupid." Kageyama stands and brushes himself off, before turning to scowl down at his boyfriend.

Scowling is how he expresses his love and adoration, believe me, I know.

And Hinata's learned, too. 

"I know. I wish I could always stay with you." 

You'd think the setter's ears couldn't burn any brighter. 

They sure as hell can.

"So...do you... do you have any plans for Sunday?" Kageyama mutters, staring at the ground.

"Haa? Yeah! Lot's of time! Yes!" Hinata smiles widely up at the dark haired boy. "Are you asking me out on a da~te??" 

Brighter. Red-light-at-a-crosswalk-brighter. 

"Y-- yes. T- To the festival..." A quiet little squeak, the most endearing sound Hinata has ever heard, is the response the setter manages.

"Okay." He wraps his arms around Kageyama's neck to pull him down and kisses him. The setter's strong hands find their place on Hinata's waist as he kisses back. 

When the smaller boy pulls back, the setter tries to follow, eyebrows furrowing when he realizes Hinata is pulling away. The spiker giggles and responds with an Eskimo kiss, before whipsering against his lips. "It's a date, then." 

(ugh they are so shameless)

\----------K-A-R-A-S-U-N-O----------

On Sunday morning the two boys meet up in front of Hinata's house with his sister waving brightly at them.

"She's cute." Kageyama comments, glancing back at the grinning girl. 

"Yeah, she's a sweetheart. But remember," Hinata pecks his boyfriend's cheek. "You're mine." 

"Y-- Yeah." The setter puts a hand around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him closer. 

Hinata giggles at the unmistakably red ear tips, but leans in all the same. 

It's going to be _such _a fun day.__

__\----------K-A-R-A-S-U-N-O----------_ _

__"Kageyama, Kageyama!" Hinata pulls on his boyfriend's sleeve, pointing wide-eyed._ _

__"What?"_ _

__"Watame*!"_ _

__Kageyama sighs._ _

__Nearly two hours later, Hinata has tried almost every type of candy at the festival._ _

__"I don't understand how you can eat so many sweets in such a small amount of time."_ _

__Hinata just giggles and offers up a macaron._ _

__Now, the taller boy doesn't exactly have a sweet tooth, but the face Hinata is making is something that Kageyama could never really say no to._ _

__He accepts the sweet orange treat between his teeth, and the smaller boy grins. They're sitting on a bench together and their fingers are intertwined and Kageyama thinks that this single moment is just absolutely perfect._ _

__"I'll go buy us some real food." The setter really needs to go cool off. He gently ruffles the orange-head's hair, then stands and heads for the manju stand._ _

__(omfg calm your dick Kageyama)_ _

__\----------K-A-R-A-S-U-N-O----------_ _

__When Kageyama returns, someone is in his seat._ _

__There is a beautiful red-haired girl in an orange and yellow kimono sitting in _his _seat, smiling and talking with _his _Hinata._____ _

______She's smiling brightly and he's taking a bite from her taiyaki**, and she's giggling and he's grinning, and for a second just two words cross the setter's mind._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Absolutely perfect. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________He can't move._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He can't fucking _breathe. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________There's chocolate on Hinata's bottom lip and the girl wipes it off with her thumb, licking it and laughing. Hinata blushes in response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Absolutely fucking perfect. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Then the girl is leaning in and fuck it all if Kageyama is letting that happen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He doesn't even care the it's a _girl _he's going against. He's in front of them in seconds and grabs his boyfriend's ( _his _boyfriend, he thinks furiously) wrist._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Fuck. _off. _" He growls down at her, with the most poisonous look he can muster.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She's gone in seconds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Kageyama, what took you so long?" He's so fucking carefree about this shit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The setter drags him behind the nearest stand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"What's wrong--"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"What's fucking _wrong?! _" Kageyama grabs Hinata's face and he leans down and he's just so fucking _angry.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________"You're _mine. _" He hisses, eyes narrowed, and he kisses him with the most fervor he's ever kissed him with.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The boy let's out a startled sound then grins against the kiss, throwing his arms around the setter's neck and deepening their kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________When they come up for breath, Hinata giggles at how Kageyama's turned cherry red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Jealous?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"What do you think, dumbass?" Kageyama is blushing, he knows, but for once he decides to not let it bother him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________"Don't worry, dummy. I'm _your _boyfriend."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Damn right." The setter growls, pressing another kiss to the smaller boy's nose. "You better not forget it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"You're so cute." Hinata giggles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"It wasn't funny. Don't you dare let anyone touch you like that again. No one but me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Yeah, okay." Another kiss, sweet and gentle and burning hot, and the small spiker thinks that this feels absolutely perfect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________\----------K-A-R-A-S-U-N-O----------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________This story inevitable ends up in the ears of the Karasuno Volleyball Team seniors._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"This one's the best one yet." Tanaka grins, shaking his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"They really are insufferable." Daichi sighs, and Sugawara laughs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"I can't blame Kageyama though, the girl must have been really scared."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"No doubt about it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The libero is busy as always, smirking as another rule is added to the paper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________"Rule #4: You do not flirt with Hinata Shouyou."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cotton Candy  
> **A type of snack that is a fish-shaped bread with hot filling, usually red bean paste or chocolate.
> 
> omg thanks for sticking around you guysssss 
> 
> jesus what the hell was that fucking slow ass update amiright
> 
> here's a new chapter for all y'all, hopefully it's satisfactory :))))))))
> 
> *incoherent noises of glee* heeehehheheeeeeeeeeeee~ I loved writing this you have no idea
> 
> also also i was looking at kagehi dj and i found one that almost fits the first part of this chapter!!! its super kawaii and can be found here: http ://simplyfx .tumblr. com/ post/ 86547809988
> 
> take out the spaces to see xDD 
> 
> enjoy!


	5. Rule #5: You don't flirt with Kageyama Tobio, either. (bad idea. I've told you already, haven't I? The little one's plenty scary.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third and second years think it's a good idea to write down some ground rules on how to deal with their set-and-spike combi. Each chapter is a rule and the situation that occurred to make them write it down. Chapter 5: You do not flirt with Kageyama Tobio (No matter how great the temptation, the fear of a certain orange headed boy's wrath is greater.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ducks* 
> 
> i AM SO SORRY HERE CHAPTER AUTHORS NOTES AT THE END JUST GO RIGHT AHEAD SORRY GUYS

Rule #5: You do not flirt with Kageyama Tobio (No, seriously. Do so at your own risk. No one's saving you.) 

The growing list of rules is beginning to slightly concern the older teammates when another one is added.

Once again, they all listen to the outcome of another bad decision, and it's just as outrageous as it always is. 

And yet, none of them are even _surprised_ anymore.

\----------K-A-R-A-S-U-N-O----------

It may have been difficult ( _very_ difficult, for some of his teammates) to believe, but Kageyama was surprisingly popular outside of the gym. There was a constant flock of girls trailing around him.

Not that he's ever noticed.

It's always bothered the hell out of Hinata, but they've yet to come close enough for him to really snap at them.

They've just had a long and arduous practice, more so than usual, due to the fact that the young setter seemed rather tired and distracted.

"Oi, what was with that setting, Kageyama!" The orange-head's frustrated yell makes the dark haired boy grimace, rubbing his eyes. "I was distracted. Sorry."

As if Kageyama being 'distracted' wasn't disturbing enough, now he was going and _apologizing_?!

Hinata feels slightly bad, because he's noticed the dark circles under the setter's eyes and he's noticed how he's gotten _slower_ with everything, how _quiet_ and _out of it_ he's been, but neither of them have said a word about it to each other. (they're both stupid idiots, and Hinata knows this, fucking _everyone_ knows this.)

He sighs, before curling his arms around the taller boy's, taking a deep breath with his face buried in his dark shirt. "Oi, what are you doing?"

"Smelling you."

"That's disgusting, I'm all sweaty, you dumbass."

"Like I don't know, idiot!" The oranget flushes, but doesn't pull away. He's learned so much about his boyfriend, and one thing was that embarrassment made him grumpy as hell (and cute as fuck, but don't tell him that, it makes him grumpier!).

"I just think you smell nice."

Kageyama's turned his face away but Hinata can _hear_ him blushing and it's hilarious and endearing because who'd have thought this boy would be so freakin _shy_ ?

"Whatever."

\----------K-A-R-A-S-U-N-O----------

They're halfway home when the girl approaches them, staring shyly up at the setter and playing with a strand of her (nice, long, soft-looking) light hair, and Hinata doesn't like her one bit.

"You again?" Kageyama sounds exasperated.

"Tobio-kun! I like you! Be my boyfriend!" She says it bravely, and the small spiker feels like he should applaud that, considering how intimidating Kageyama looks all the time, but _hell_ no.

He frowns, the corners of his lips pulled down almost exaggeratedly, eyebrows furrowed as he stares at the (pretty, she's fucking pretty!) girl in front of them.

His boyfriend beside him has stiffened, but barely so. Hinata glances up to gauge his reaction and is slightly pleased, slightly upset that it's the usual look of indifference. (What he doesn't realize is that it's not his usual expression; the prodigy's usual expression is a dark scowl that scares ghouls away)

"For the last time, I don't care. I don't like you, and I never will. I'm seeing someone." His voice is cool and the girl's face crumples into an angry scowl, but Hinata feels a flutter of pride in his chest.

"Tell me who she is! I want to know! How can there possibly be anyone better suited for you than _me_ ?!"

And it makes the spiker mad, because the setter and he fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces, like they were molded for each other specifically. How _dare_ this girl even _suggest_ that she was better for him?

"Go away." Kageyama's voice is gruff as he pushes past her, looking thoroughly irritated, and the girl must be smart because she backs off right away. Hinata glares at her the entire time they walk away, until she is completely out of sight, then huffs angrily, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's.

If there is the slightest spark of amusement in the dark haired boy's glance, Hinata doesn't notice.

\----------K-A-R-A-S-U-N-O----------

The girl (what was her name? He wanted to remember so he could despise the very name) finds him the next day, smiles a sickly sweet smile and waves him over. 

"You're Shouyou-kun, right? Tobio-kun's _friend_?" She seems strangely insistent on that last word. 

"...What do you want?" Hinata doesn't want to deal with her right now, he really doesn't. 

"Well, I _was_ wondering about how to get on his good side--" 

"Weren't you listening? He's seeing someone!" He snaps, glaring at her. His normally warm carrot eyes are now an angry, sharp cantaloupe. 

"Yeah, but he's obviously lying! I mean, he told me he was-" The girl leans in then, eyes narrowed, covering her mouth, hissing the word as if it were something disgusting- "- _gay_!" 

_Oh, that does it._

"And yeah, he _is_ , because he's going out with _me_!" He snarls at her, and the girl looks startled. 

Then her pretty face curls into something hideous and she has the audacity to _step away_ from him, as if he were beneath her. 

"Ew, gross. You're a liar!" 

_Okay, now she's dead._

His glare intensifies hundredfold, and she falters just a bit, intimidated, before spitting at him and marching away. 

The spiker is left standing in the hallway, staring after the girl with a scowl, but also an odd sense of smug victory warming his chest. 

\----------K-A-R-A-S-U-N-O----------

So the middle blocker's in a good (passable?) mood until the next afternoon during lunch period, when he peeps into Kageyama's classroom.

There's that same _stupid_ (pretty!) girl, bothering his boyfriend. 

What business did she have, talking to him again after that incident yesterday, huh? 

His eyes narrow dangerously and he marches into the room, promptly sitting himself right on Kageyama's lap. 

_Take that, you stupid pretty girl!_ he things smugly, nestling himself comfortably in _his_ seat. 

The setter's hand land automatically on his waist, holding him lightly, but there's an unmistakable flush on his face. 

"Wait, is this-- are you--?!" The girl straightens, an angry look on her face. "You're _seriously_ going out with _him_?!" She shoves her finger right into the oranget's face. 

The hands on the small spiker's waist shifts into a protective hold. "What of it?" The setter says, grey eyes glinting with a challenge. 

"You-- You've been putting me off for-- for this-- this--" The girl can barely _speak_ she's so indignant. People are starting to stare. 

"You've-- I-- You rejected me for this _child_?!" 

And Kageyama gives her that very same look that Hinata had given her yesterday, the one of a silent, threatening, ice-cold rage. 

She seems to lose any resolve she's ever had then, sighing in frustration and brushing that long (but no longer beautiful, Hinata realizes) hair out of her face, spinning around, and walking away. 

"So what was that all about, then?" The taller boy murmurs, his arms still firmly around Hinata's waist. He rests his chin comfortably on Hinata's shoulder. 

"Oh, just a little talk we had yesterday. It wasn't a big deal." The spiker responds easily, nuzzling his boyfriend's cheek. 

"Hmm." 

They spend the rest of that time just sitting like that, and no one bothers them.

\----------K-A-R-A-S-U-N-O----------

"Hey--" 

The libero cuts off his captain, holding up the paper. 

"I've already got it done." 

That sheet of paper with the list of rules, that started out as a joke and had grown into a chronicle of sorts, was now once again extended. 

"Rule #5: You do not flirt with Kageyama Tobio."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so obviously i don't now how to ask a guy out
> 
> IM SO SORRY GUYS but i just happen to be fairly chilled today with the amount of homework and i figured you all more than deserved an update.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around. :))


	6. Update: AN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third and second years think it's a good idea to write down some ground rules on how to deal with their set-and-spike combi. Each chapter is a rule and the situation that occurred to make them write it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry

hi guys! 

i hope you've been enjoying this remarkably short story. 

Uh, so...

I know this thing hasn't been updated in, like, forever. If you came back after all this time expecting a new chapter, I am so, _so_ sorry. 

Just to let you guys know, yes, I do intend on completing this story. I'm not sure when exactly that might be. I haven't watched Haikyuu or read it in... a long time at this point. 

Just, thanks for reading until now, and I hope that I can add a new installment soon. 

Thank you for your time. 

With sincerest apologies, Lucy (mysticstargirl)

**Author's Note:**

> First fic. Criticism Appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
